


Proving Innocent

by CartoonNetwork90s



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types, TV Commercials, The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNetwork90s/pseuds/CartoonNetwork90s
Summary: Trouble is near at CN City as people gets hurt from a strange ''girl '' . And people thinks its Samara Morgan who's causing all of this but, its not so to clear her innoucene Her, Sky, Double D, Justin, Justine , Henry and Dawn must travel to Mascot Marsh to learn who is causing all this but who is the imposter and why does it wants everyone to stop eating the monkey's food?





	Proving Innocent

It was a calm peacefully evening at Cartoon Network City and a familar moose was walking singing happily this was Scoutmaster Lumpus the Scoutmaster of Camp Kidney and he >was for once very happy because he was on a date with his girlfriend Jane Doe who was also a scoutmaster from Acorn Flats. 

Lumpus: *singing * I am happy~ so very very happy~ i got a kiss from a very special lucky lady that is my girlfrienddddddd~ *then he stopped singing* ah what peaceful night for me with no Lazlo to bug me or the other scouts yelling ''Scoutmaster Lumpus we don't know what to do we're bored and Sampson got hit by a ball again!'' ugh I'm glad that i managed to have a date with the lovely Jane Doe As Lumpus was walking home unknown to him a shadow figure with yellow eyes was watching him and vanished into thin air, Lumpus was now whistling a tune and then all of a sudden he felt a cold chill all the way through his spine 

Lumpus: *wrapped his jacket tight* huh? its getting cold all of sudden it was warm not to long ago 

A voice: you must stop

Lumpus: *looked around to find that voice* huh? who said that 

The voice : stop eating the food 

Lumpus: *looked aggrative* okay Lazlo Halloween is over its been over since a month ago I'm not falling your prank again come out of hiding 

Then a fog sudden appeared and a shadow figure appeared which it appeared to be a girl with very long black hair that cover her eyes and a long white dress with long sleeves which made Lumpus scream.

Lumpus: your not Lazlo whoever you are stay away from me!

The girl didnt listen but walked slowly to the moose and Lumpus tried to run away but, the girl appeared right in front of him and walked towards him making Lumpus scream all the way to the city.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching Noslagstic Critic's new Commercial video so I don't own any characters except for my Ocs


End file.
